Long Shot
by XOXOSG
Summary: During her near fatal encounter with the Darach, Lydia realizes how much she cares for the person that is always there for her. Based of off Kelly Clarkson's "Long Shot".


**A Stydia song-fic, based on Kelly Clarkson's ****_Long Shot_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or ****_Long Shot_**

_ I felt it._

_ The wire touched my neck_

As soon as she opened her eyes a cold metal wire wrapped around her neck before she could even comprehend fully what was going on.

_And then someone pulled it tighter_

_I never saw it coming_

The wire was tightening, second by second. She reached her hand up to stop it from squeezing the life out of her body, but not matter how much force she put behind it, it just got tighter.

_I started to black out and_

_Then someone said good morning_

This was it; this is when the memories in her life were flashing before her eyes. The mere minutes were just before death by suffocation. Someone was speaking things but she was unable to process what the voice was saying. Still confused, still being strangled. So she let out an ear splitting, glass breaking, blood curdling scream that pierced through the night sky. The figure, no the woman, no her _English teacher_ spoke again, all she could make out was one word. Banshee.

_I took it as a warning_

_I should have seen it coming_

Her scream was like an alarm, a warning, a premonition of sorts. She knew this because of her vast knowledge of all things. It all was making sense to her now. Someone with her intelligence should have figured out this deception earlier on. Suddenly she remembered all of the things she discussed with him, the male who cared so much about her well-being and state of mind. The person she had researched all of this craziness with, the person she grew closer and more attracted to each and every day. She was disappointed she wouldn't get to confirm his theories. She was disappointed that if she died right now she wouldn't get the chance to show him her actual feelings for him.

Suddenly though, there were more people in the room, coming to her aid. And that's all she could remember. But she remembered thinking her last thought. She was thinking how much of a chance she should have given the boy who cared so much for her all this time. How she had so many unexpressed feeling for him, and how she vowed silently to herself that if she ever got out of all of this atrocity that she would indeed give him the chance he so desperately wanted.

_So now I'll take a chance on_

_This thing we may have started_

_Intentional or not I_

_Don't think we saw it coming_

Lydia's feelings had begun to grow for Stiles the minute she found out he was her date to the winter formal. However they were only slight and they were mostly there because she thought it was lovely to have someone admire her so much, when she had been treated so poorly by previous partners. Ever since then things had been different, and everyday her feelings for him grew. And every day she stopped caring a little more what others would think about those feelings. It was such a gradual change she had barley even noticed it, and he didn't really either.

_It's all adding up to something_

_That asks for some involvement_

_That asks for a commitment_

_I think I see it coming_

But with everyday her feelings get stronger and she simply can't do anything about it. Because he used to pine over her but now he admires from afar and she appreciates his turn to subtlety. It's less to live up to and it's harder to disappoint this way. But he still cares, and she still likes that.

Now though, they've become not just friends. Friends with something else just lingering there. More than friendly feelings, more like warm and fuzzy feelings that she tried to ignore. So it seems like it's almost time to question exactly what this is and exactly how they became so damn comfortable with one another without it being weird anymore.

_If we step out on that limb_

_My heartbeat beats me senselessly_

_Why's everything got to be so intense with me_

Lydia doesn't want to ruin what's there so she ignores the feelings when they're together. In case he's moved on. He did supposedly hook up with his childhood best friend. But the feelings were almost unbearable, she couldn't keep it to herself much longer. She would have to tell him sooner or later. Not her _girlfriends_ because she liked the actual person to know first instead of being the one out of the loop. So the secret weighed intensely on her heavy heart.

_I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability_

_In all probability_

Mostly because this sure as hell wasn't supposed to happen.

_It's a long shot and I say why not_

_If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it_

_It's a long shot just to beat these odds_

_The chance is we won't make it _

_but I know if I don't take it there's no chance_

_'Cause you're the best I got_

_So take a long shot_

To hell with it now. She was free from the grip of wire, tight around her pale, fragile neck. When she saw him again she would tell him. No, even better, she would show him. Show him so there wasn't any doubt left lingering in his mouth. Maybe this wasn't what she dreamed about, but she knew that Stiles deserved a chance. He had already proved himself to her countless times, over and over. He was different but she thought he was worth it.

_I realize that there is all this doubting_

_Things we're both scared about but _

_We'll never see them coming_

_Throw caution to the wind and_

She realized though that he would be unsure if it was all really real. If it was the "banshee" or the craziness talking again. But she wasn't about to that let stand in her way as she marched down the hallway when she returned to school the following day, after her run in with the Darach.

_We'll see what way it's blowing_

_And into this fully knowing_

_We'll never see it coming_

_Until it's much too close to stop_

Lydia is determined to see if it will work though. She has to dive in fully to see if it will work because there is no half-assing this. They either feel this way or they don't, and she had set her mind on figuring this whole thing out with him. She turned another corner to still be met with him not there.

_Oh I waited for fact to come to fiction_

_And you fit my description_

_I never saw you coming_

_But we'll make it_

She was damn tired of waiting on him to through his bait in the water. She really couldn't blame him too much though, it was partly her fault. As she had turned him down many a time before they had become close friends. Mostly because the wanted to resist the way he made her feel, because it scared her to be this vulnerable because she remembered what happened the last time she cared for someone this way. She was left burned and picking up the pieces.

The best way she could execute this plan was to just do it, and he would never guess it. Which would make this perfect in a way, really.

_You didn't expect this_

_Oh you never saw me coming_

_You didn't expect this_

_Oh you never saw this coming_

Finally she spotted him at his locker, fishing around for something. He looked not quite like himself but hopefully what was about to happen next would make him feel more that way.

"Stiles." She stated closing his locker door before he could grab what he needed.

"Lydia?" He questioned what she was doing here, maybe she needed to talk to him about last night? With what happened between the beautiful strawberry blonde and the Darach.

_I take a long shot_

_I take a long shot, shot, shot, shot_

She moved closer to him, not needing to stand on her tippy toes in her high heels. Her face inched closer to his, rapidly enough that he couldn't pull back. She gripped the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his soft ones, she could feel the surprise in her face. But the worry quickly disappeared as his face softened against hers and he wrapped an arm around her back.

_'Cause you're the best I got_

_Oh I'm taking this chance on you baby_

_I'm taking this chance on you baby_

_I'm taking this chance_

He kissed her back for another moment and they pulled away breathlessly, not dare uttering a word. There words weren't necessary as they stared into each other's eyes; they spoke with their eye contact only and a series of a few nods and facial expressions. It was a better reaction then she had expected. Her guess was a long shot just as his feelings for her had been for a while now. But it was worth it because they both understood that the rest of their day would be tense with all of the werewolf issues and Darach kidnappings. But at least they had comfort in each other.


End file.
